


Darkness Bound

by adeclanfan



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Rating: NC17, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 20:45:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adeclanfan/pseuds/adeclanfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An offhand comment from Jack leads to an interesting bondage scene for Jack and Daniel. Written for the J/D Ficathon IX. </p><p>Warnings: graphic sex, anal play, toys, unusual bondage</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkness Bound

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 1. barbed wire used as (consensual) restraint, 2. plenty of aftercare, Optional Request: something unexpected

Darkness. Jack didn't have a problem with the dark. For him, the absence of light was calming, relaxing. The use of a blindfold could lull him into a sense of drowsy peace, much as the feeling of Daniel's hand on his shoulder had the power to do. 

That hand was on his shoulder right now, warm and surprisingly strong from all the fiddling with tools and digging up trinkets. The simple non-sexual touch acted as a anchor, grounding him in the here and now. 

Jack made a catalog of the message his body was sending to his brain, each heighten by his lack of sight. The wire on his forearms and calves was snug, but not too tight. Movements, like trying to separate his legs, brought twinges of pain as the barbs from the wire dug into flesh. 

The pain was as welcome as the darkness. Pain was Jack's lifelong companion: accidents, injuries, interrogations, torture, even death. His life had been long and... eventful. His medical file in the infirmary of the SGC read like War and Peace, without needing a translation from Russian. 

Daniel could probably translate his file into Russian as a practical joke on the poor medics; Daniel could do many things surprisingly well, as Jack learned over the years.

Today, Jack had mumbled something about wanting to be tied up with barbed wire, after coming across a photo of a woman in barbed wire bondage on the internet, and rather than recoiling in horror, his Daniel had gone into a lecture on studies of the therapeutic benefits of alpha personalities giving up control to their partners once in a while, then he'd disappeared for a couple of hours and returned to Jack's house with a large spool of barbed wire, a stack of soft towels, and a blindfold. 

How Daniel knew how to bind someone with coils of spiked wire, Jack didn't want to examine too closely. 

The man who'd become his lover and best friend over the last seven years had more layers than an onion. The closer Jack peeled to his core, the more Daniel's usually optimistic personality gave way to a surprising amount of brooding darkness, and a lot of kinks. Bondage was one of those kinks. So was spanking, and Jack found he liked spanking Daniel, but that usually led to Daniel wanting equal time wielding the paddle. 

Jack sighed, and that earned him a kiss on his jaw from Daniel.

“What was that sigh for, Jack?”

Jack smiled, “Oh, nothing much, just thinking what a kinky bastard you turned out to be.”

Daniel chuckled softly in his ear; when he spoke his tone was smug, “I'm not the one tied up with barbed wire on your living room rug.”

Jack frowned, a question in the back of his mind, “Speaking of... Where did you get the wire, anyway?”

“I requisitioned it from Siler. I told him you've got deer eating your garden while we are off-world.”

It took Jack a minute, and then he grunted, “Siler's an idiot. This is the wrong time of year for gardening. It's February.”

“I never said he believed me.” 

Jack was sure Daniel was getting pleasure out of teasing him. Snarky bastard. 

“Are you ready to begin? There are more towels if the barbs are digging too deep in the backs of your calves...”

“I'm good.” 

The pain was good, just right for what they had planned. 

Daniel hesitated for a minute, and Jack knew he was admiring him naked and wrapped in wire; Daniel was definitely a visual person when it came to sex, and more than a bit of a voyeur, too. 

 

Jack had to admit he'd started to get a bit jealous when Daniel's gaze lingered on Teal'c in the locker room, but it turned out to be more from Daniel's scientific fascination with Teal'c's muscle groups than from wanting Teal'c to toss him down on a bench and ravish him. 

Teal'c didn't swing that way. Their alien teammate liked women, fierce women. He had no problem with Jack and Daniel being bisexual, though. And he was rather vocal in pointing out that Sam needed to get laid more often.

“I think I want your cock rock hard and leaking pre-cum all over the place.”

Jack groaned and his groin twitched it's obvious approval of Daniel's plan. 

Unlike Danny-boy, Jack was more stimulated by sound. Good thing for him Daniel loved to talk. Filthy, sexy, dirty talking amused his lover, and as a result, their phone sex was phenomenal. 

Whispers in the dark, followed by mutual masturbation, was how their relationship had begun in the early days. Then, in daylight, they'd conveniently develop amnesia of the whole sordid event. Don't ask; Don't tell, of course. 

Anyone at the SGC with functioning eyeballs knew SG1 had some interesting dynamics at work. If they were smart, they kept their mouths shut and soldiered on.

Jack's attention was drawn back to the present when he felt the moist heat of Daniel's breath on his balls and then a burning mouth engulfed his cock. The older man's involuntary movements cause the wire to bite into his skin at different points. 

The thin layers of towel didn't stop the barbs from cutting skin. 

His eyes rolled back into his head. Daniel hummed appreciatively around Jack's cock and the vibration was good, he was almost fully erect in no time and touching the back of Daniel's throat with each pump. 

Jack willed his muscles to relax. He had to let Daniel do all the work or be skewered by the insidious wire. “Damn it, Daniel,” Jack groaned, when he got close to orgasm and Daniel stopped, denying him release. 

“Not yet, Jack.” Daniel's tone was firm; Jack hated that tone. It made him want to strangle Daniel. Maybe, later, he would. 

Something cool touched Jack's buttocks, and he hissed as his lover pressed the tip of a rubber butt plug against his anus. His body resisted, Daniel knew Jack preferred the real thing to silly plastic toys if he was going to get fucked. 

Still, in this position it was the best they could do. He had to grudgingly admit once it was seated inside him, and the vibrations started against Jack's prostate, it felt damn good. 

“Next time, I'm coming,” Jack stated. 

“Yes. You are.” The mouth returned, and this time Daniel was tickling his balls with his tongue; that was one of Jack's favorite things. If he'd been in charge of the world, Daniel would spend hours a day licking and sucking on his balls. That would be written into the job description. 

The wire grew more noticeable and more painful as Jack neared his climax.

“Hold still, Jack,” Daniel complained. “You're starting to bleed all over.”

Jack grunted his agreement, because he could feel the trickles on his forearms. “Gonna come, damn you.”

“Oh alright,” Daniel sighed, “come for me, Jack.”

Come wasn't a strong enough word for the orgasm Jack experienced. White exploded behind his eyelids just as the first spurts erupted from his cock, and he blacked out completely a few seconds later, pleasure and pain too intense for him to ride the waves for long. 

When he came to, Daniel was snipping wires and wiping away blood; he pressed a kiss to each mark. 

Once Jack was free, Daniel sat back on his heels and surveyed the damage. “Well, it's not as bad as I thought, but I'm going to go start the bath. I don't want any of these punctures getting infected.”

The bath was scalding hot and some of Jack's favorite muscle soak tinted the water emerald green. They snuggled together in the tub, with Jack leaning back into Daniel's chest and wrapped in his arms. Quiet, blissful in that great sex post orgasmic way. 

Both their minds were on how they'd pushing the boundaries today, and Daniel pressed a kiss to Jack's temple. 

“Thank you.” Jack meant it, too. 

Daniel kissed Jack's cheek, “you're welcome. You fainted, so I guess that means I did a good job.”

Jack frowned, “I didn't faint.”

“You did.”

“Didn't.”

“Did.”

“I'll show you fainting, Daniel.”

The wrestling that ensued left a lake of green, menthol scented water on the tile floor, and Jack and Daniel panting and sated in what was left of the bath. 

Jack won, of course. He fought dirty.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first J/D story ever. This is my second SG1 story. I hope you liked it.


End file.
